renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Central Intellect Agency (GCIA)
GREAT CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY (GCIA) The Great Central Intelligence Agency often referred to as the "GCIA" is an Agency which was created August, 1457 for the defense, protection, and security of the Kingdom of Scotland. When it was formed it was made private and agents were recruited privately but then it became open to The Public in the year of 1458 January. We now currently desire more Agents to assist us in our Goals. The Great Intelligence Agency is directed by Lady Goddess Cunningham-Worthington, Deaconess of Kirkcudbrightand Wigtown, Chief Town Mentor, and Princess of the nation of Worthington . 'FORWORD' The Great Central Intelligence Agency "hereon the GCIA" was authorized its creation for the defense and protection of the Kingdom of Scotland, the Kingdom of England, and the Kingdom of Ireland. We are an international Independent Private Armed Force if you will, seeking the best of all Nations whether of our heritage or not, we shall defend and protect until death, no other shall withstand us. The Great Central Intelligence Agency in England is also commonly referred to as the Royal Central Intelligence Agency (RCIA) 'INTERNAL STRUCTURE' The Internal Structure of the GCIA is organized into 3 groups. Director *Director of Intelligence - Head of the GCIA *Deputy Director of Intelligence - Deputy Head of the GCIA *Director of Support - Head of the Support Directorate *Director of Science - Head of the Science Directorate Description of Directorates: Directorate of Intelligence - The Core of the GCIA - Acts as Leadership over the GCIA - The Core for discovering intelligence for the GCIA Directorate of Support - In charge of logistics - Responsible for the purchases of weaponry and other combat items Directorate of Science & Technology - In charge of research and development Application Processes '''BEFORE YOU APPLY '''You should be aware before you apply you must meet he following fields. *You must not have a criminal profile, if you do and you want to join you must be cleansed of all criminal affairs *You must not even up until now possess a criminal profile *You must be Level 1 or higher, if Level 0 you will be put into the Academy *Personal Integrity *You must comply with the Code of Conduct, all our Principles, our Rules, and our Standards to be apart of this institution Application Form Applications may be sent to the Directorate of Leaders through In-Game Mail or by Forum Mail, either one is very most acceptable. When sending your application form, we would appreciate if it has a certain format as the following example below. In-Game Name: Goddess Forum Name: (Sometimes different) Goddess In-Game Birth Date: 06/08/08 In-Game Birth Place: Scotland, Galloway, Kirkcudbright Your Current Residence: Galloway, Kirkcudbright Your Current Location: Galloway, Wigtown Titles You Possess: N/A Any Military and/or other organizations which you belong: N/A If so, please state you rank: N/A The above is all that is needed. Once it is sent, you will get a reply in a short length of time, the Directorate of Leadership is very active and is always at your service.